The times that never were
by Crowlet
Summary: A trip into a past that may or may not have actually happened. I haven't decided on which. Brynn&Evie Oneshot, Exeunt Universe


(3rd person, present; setting in the past)

**_The times that never were._**

º º º

In the halls of a large, spacious, and lonely mansion are two small individuals. One can't be older than 10 summers, a fair-haired lad with focused but curious grey eyes, and the other appearing even younger at an impressionable age of 7, a long-haired child of dark locks and chubby pale cheeks. The older is in the library most of the time, and they never speak to one another, even though they are the only human contact the other has while a certain old man is out tending to his garden of misdeeds in town.

She wants to warn him, but she doesn't know how. She doesn't have the words to explain it, either. Though he's never talked to her or even given her a simple greeting while encountering or passing each other, she believes it is the right thing to do.

Did he come here like she did? Did his parents give him away as well? She wants to ask, but seeing the cold dismissal in his eyes is intimidating. She doesn't know how to approach someone like that. Her only experience with cold eyes is with Argeld, and she knows by now that it means she stay far away from the man. But with this boy, it is different. Even though he ignores her and doesn't bother to acknowledge her, she can tell through his actions that he is certainly not the same as Argeld.

She can't read as well as he can yet, but she's started spending a lot of time in the library now that he's around. She's quietly fascinated by him, and wants to understand what he's reading. So she sits at the same table as him—at the opposite end, too shy to approach him—and tries her best at reading it, but there are lots of things she doesn't understand yet and thus reaches the threshold of boredom quickly. So after a mentally taxing time trying to read the advanced book in her all too small hands (in comparison to the book, anyway), she watches him instead.

It's not that hard; the boy is so focused on the book that he becomes unaware of his surroundings, so long as no sudden noises startle him. His intense expression is interrupted sometimes by awe or confusion, but it quickly fades back into the same old look. She stifles giggles at him, finding amusement in the facial expressions he makes. She makes sure she isn't heard, having been sternly told the rules of the library.

A routine forms, and this goes on for a couple weeks, until _finally_ he notices her amusement.

"W- what are you staring at?" He frowns, confused.

She's excited and scared all at once. She hasn't spent time with a lot of other kids yet, even back at the farm she never had many opportunities considering they lived away from town and her own unique gifts... Oh gosh, what should she say? She bites her lip and her eyes shift around in search for an excuse or idea... Wait, they've never really introduced each other, even though they've spent time in the library together. Of course the first thing to say is...

"Hi!" She chirps enthusiastically, a smile on her lips. He is silent for a bit, staring at her. The smile falters, but she continues to wait patiently.

He, of course, though he has been vaguely aware that she's taken a liking to him since she always sits with him in the library around the same time, has never bothered to greet her or hold conversation with her. He is more interested in learning about magic, though he is young and doesn't know much yet. That means there is always some reading to do. It helps that he's always enjoyed the company of books more than people. The other kids were usually annoying.

But the fact that she is here speaks volumes for her. Argeld would never take in such a young girl out of the goodness of his heart. Even the 10-year-old blond can understand what that means—magic.

His interest is sold, but he warily replies back, "... Hello."

She beams again, convinced that now that they've talked they can become friends. "... Wanna see a magic trick?"

Oh, would he! "Sure." He responds as coolly as he can (though not convincingly). His eyes widen in curiosity.

º º º

It's on a lazy, hot day that Evie spontaneously decides to come in and collapse into one of Brynn's comfier chairs. She's wearing scant of an outfit at all, short shorts and a thin stringed top that could possibly be an undershirt. She isn't the only one he's seen dressed like this today, however. It was a rough day and even Brynn had foregone the robe and dressed simply in pants and a thin shirt. She complains initially, announcing her reasons for being here, but for the rest of the time she is silent as he works. This is fine for Brynn, who would rather focus on his research.

Even though that's what he says, part of his mind wanders and reflects on days long gone by.

_'...And the things Evie does not seem to recall, unfortunately.'_ He thinks. _'If I could go back..."_

Just as he tells himself that, Evie pipes up coincidentally with one eerily familiar question.

"Would you like to see a magic trick?"


End file.
